


King and Queen

by antoinetteforsythe



Series: Graphics/Moodboards/Aesthetics [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The way it should have gone. A very simple screencap edit.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Series: Graphics/Moodboards/Aesthetics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934656
Kudos: 7





	King and Queen




End file.
